Hilos
by A Dalton's Warbler
Summary: Y hay muchos más hilos, que tiran de ellos para poder aflojar su propia tensión, pero es prácticamente imposible relajar este hilo sin atirantar aquel otro.
1. Hilos

**Título:** Hilos

**Fandom:** Glee

**Personajes:** Blaine Anderson & Noah Puckerman

**Parejas:** Plaine. (menciones de Klaine y Quick)

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Y hay muchos más hilos, que tiran de ellos para poder aflojar su propia tensión, pero es prácticamente imposible relajar este hilo sin atirantar aquel otro.

**Extensión:** 561 palabras

**Advertencias:** ¿''Primera vez que escribo un Plaine'' sirve de advertencia? Bien, eso. Y... mi Quick es malo, muy malo.

**Notas:** Iba a contestar el prompt #8 de la promptfest en glee-esp (Imagine You & Me) con esto, pero luego me puse a editarlo y se me ocurrieron más cosas, se salió de lo que era originalmente (por lo que no tiene nada que ver con el prompt) y terminó acá. Ahora van a ser varios drabbles (ni idea de cuántos) y eso, eso.

**Notas2:** O también pueden llamarlo ''disculpa pública''. Lamento esto, de veras. :facepalm:

* * *

******Hilos**

Blaine & Puck

* * *

Noah sabe que en todas las relaciones es lo mismo, sabe que siempre llegan a ese punto en el que el hilo que une a ambas personas se tensa hasta el límite y hay que decidir entre cortarlo antes de que se rompa solo (y termine lastimando de más a ambas partes), dejarlo romperse o intentar distenderlo hasta que vuelva a su estado anterior.

Noah sabe que es algo normal y, de hecho, lo esperaba, pero no sabía que fuese a llegar tan rápido –aunque solo es rápido para él, porque llevan más de dos años en esa relación y, para muchos otros, tardó demasiado en llegar– y que fuese tan doloroso. Aunque en realidad lo que más le choca es que duela tanto y que sea tan difícil de reparar.

Noah sabe también que el que estén en ese estado no es realmente la culpa de ninguno de los dos, sino de ese hilo tenso, que no solo existe entre ellos, sino entre Blaine y Kurt –que, no importa cuántos años estén separados, siempre va a haber algo ahí, por más que ambos lo nieguen–, entre Noah y Quinn –que le hala en los momentos menos oportunos y debería haberse roto desde hace milenios, pero no, sigue de una pieza–. Y muchos más hilos que, aunque no tienen la misma fuerza que los otros tres, también tiran por su lado para aflojar su propia tensión.

Y Noah sabe que es imposible relajar un hilo sin atirantar el otro. Y esta vez le ha tocado al suyo.

Según la teoría de Noah, el hilo que causó la tensión fue el de Kurt. Pues, por alguna razón, de pronto la amistad que conservan él y Blaine se enfrió. Y, como era de esperarse, Blaine movió cielo y tierra para remediar esto. Pero, como ya saben, no se puede arreglar algo sin dañar otra cosa y no puedes acercarte a alguien sin alejarte de otro. Y es por eso que, cada vez que Blaine iba acercándose más a Kurt, se fue alejando un poco más de Noah hasta que su hilo se alargó hasta el límite y empezó a molestar la distancia.

Y si Blaine le escuchara decir eso se mordería los labios y pelearía contra las ganas de comentar su propia teoría, porque también estuvo el ''factor Quinn''. Porque ella también haló por su lado, tal vez sin notarlo, y terminó por completar el cuadro que tenían ahora. Y, debido a eso, Noah también se alejó. Pero Blaine jamás va a hablar de su teoría, porque hablar de Quinn es hablar de Beth y de Shelby, y hablar de ellas es abrir heridas que, aunque no han cicatrizado, ya no duelen tanto como antes y no, Blaine no va a hacer eso.

Pero, siendo sinceros, si ambos se alejaron a direcciones distintas, ¿cuánta distancia podía soportar su hilo?

Noah sabe que no fue culpa de ninguno de los dos. Porque está en la naturaleza de Blaine el querer arreglar todo con todo el mundo –y mucho más si es sobre Kurt– y Quinn tiene un punto para ella sola en todo lo que es Noah Puckerman y eso no lo cambia nadie.

Noah lo sabe, perfectamente, de hecho. Lo sabe, y está seguro de que Blaine lo sabe también, pero eso no quita que duela y moleste de todas formas.


	2. Cambio

**Título:** Cambio  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Personajes:** Blaine Anderson & Noah Puckerman  
**Parejas:** Plaine. (menciones de Klaine y Quick)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary**: Ahora es diferente. No hay sol, no hay fuego, nada se quema. Cuando se tocan, se siente como si fuese algo más tranquilo y profundo, como si algo bajo la tierra se moviera lentamente.  
**Extensión:** 1,186 palabras  
**Notas:** Esto es tanto algo así como una continuación de Hilos como una respuesta al prompt #8 de glee_esp.

* * *

**Cambio**

* * *

Cuando Noah encuentra a Blaine tiene listo un discurso en el que se disculpa por las cosas que le dijo hace unos días –aunque muy a su manera–, pide que olviden toda esa tensión que reina entre ellos y sigan con sus vidas. Y que, por favor, por lo que más quieras, juntos.

Lo había practicado frente al espejo por horas y se lo sabía al derecho y al revés, pero, al encontrar a Blaine sentado frente al piano, con las manos sobre las teclas, pero sin tocar nada y la mirada perdida, simplemente lo olvida. Lo olvida porque sabe que con Blaine los discursos ensayados no funcionan. No funcionan porque no los cree, porque ya no es ese niño confiado que era antes y sabe cuándo las palabras salen del corazón y cuándo son solo cosas ensayadas para salir rápido del problema. Y sabe perfectamente si suelta el discurso le hará más daño que bien. Así que se lo traga y decide no volver a pensar en él.

Se sienta a su lado en la pequeña banca y observa el piano también, aunque en realidad no lo observa solo… mira, mira y no mira a la vez. Y Blaine hace lo mismo, y todo está tan callado y tan espantosamente tenso que juraría que si buscara un cuchillo en la cocina podría cortar el aire.

Noah odia estar así con Blaine, porque, aunque no le diga a nadie, le extraña. Extraña al Blaine que cantaba en todas partes y no paraba de sonreír por cualquier tontería. Extraña a ese Blaine que, hasta ahora, ha sido la única persona capaz de no perder la paciencia con él, por más que Noah golpee en donde más le duele –sin siquiera notarlo–.

Y tampoco quiere ser el causante de más dolor en su vida, porque ya carga demasiado sobre su espalda y es injusto seguir añadiéndole peso (el peso de la culpa, de la impotencia, del no soy ella, Noah y no eres él, deja hacerle caso a los que no paran de compararnos, el peso los problemas, el peso de la vida, el peso de todo. Y a Noah le parece que es demasiado para esa espalda que, aunque sabe que no es débil, se ve tan frágil en esos momentos y no quiere seguir añadiendo cosas, no quiere).

(Pero no sabe cómo aliviarlo tampoco.)

Suspira, porque Blaine está justo ahí, a su lado, pero a la vez sabe que jamás han estado tan separados. Y le duele y le molesta, pero más aun le frustra no saber qué hacer. Porque lo ha intentado todo, lo han intentado todo, pero solo terminan lastimándose más. Y Noah no quiere rendirse y sabe que Blaine tampoco, pero realmente no sabe ya si seguir luchando es lo que necesitan. Porque, ¿no terminarán haciéndose más daño?

—No puedo tocar—susurra Blaine y cuando le mira se ve tan pequeño que a Noah se le crea un nudo en la garganta. ¿No se había jurado no lastimar a Blaine cuando empezaron su relación?

— ¿Por qué?—pregunta y Blaine vuelve a mirar el piano con el seño fruncido, como si no supiera bien cómo contestar a eso.

—No lo sé, solo se siente…—silencio, y Noah juraría que se siente como si todo dependiera de esa respuesta y ni siquiera sabe por qué—. Mal.

Mal, Blaine se siente mal al tocar el piano. Mal. ¿Eso no dice bastante de lo mucho que se han hecho daño? Porque conoce a Blaine y sabe que, si hay algo que siempre le anima, eso es la música. Así que, ¿cuán dañado debe estar como para que se sienta mal al tocar el piano? Se acomoda en el banco, dejando caer una pierna a cada extremo y se le queda mirando, Blaine solo está observando el piano, callado y quieto. Y Noah no sabe si tiene permiso de hacer lo que hará a continuación, pero, en serio, ¿desde cuándo necesita permiso para eso?

Le toma la barbilla y hace que gire la cabeza hasta que ambos se miran, con suavidad porque sabe que si actúa con brusquedad solo logrará que todo empeore más. Los ojos de Blaine están posados en él, expectantes y Noah le sujeta el rostro con ambas manos, que se ve tan diminuto entre ellas y juraría que Blaine asiente, como dándole permiso, así que se acerca hasta que sus labios se tocan.

Blaine le rodea con los brazos y lo acerca más a él, como si tuviese miedo que Noah fuese a irse en cualquier momento. Y sus labios mueven juntos, como si estuviesen fusionándose para nunca separarse de nuevo. Se siente como si fuese lo correcto, lo inevitable, que estén juntos, no separados. Y Noah sabe que no es el único que lo siente, porque logra saborear lo salado de las lágrimas de Blaine.

Y luego todo cambia.

Porque Noah recuerda que cuando besaba a Blaine se sentía como si una llama ardiera justo en medio de ellos, como si el mismísimo sol estuviese aprisionado en el centro, quemándolos a los dos. Pero así también se sentía el besar a Quinn, y sabe perfectamente que es lo mismo que sentía Blaine cuando besaba a Kurt, como una llama que consume todo lo que encuentra a su paso.

Ahora es diferente. No hay sol, no hay fuego, nada se quema. Cuando se tocan, se siente como si fuese algo más tranquilo y profundo, como si algo bajo la tierra se moviera lentamente. Demasiado hondo como para compararlo con el sol, pero se siente con más intensidad, como si el mismísimo mundo estuviera cambiando a cada movimiento.

Noah no sabe con exactitud qué ha cambiado, pero siente que han sido ellos, como si siempre hubiesen sido parte de una lenta transformación, como si Quinn y Kurt fueran el punto de partida y esto fuese el resultado final. La obra terminada, moldeada, forjada, curada y enteramente irrompible.

Lo negaría después, pero él también lloró. Porque el cambio era enorme y no sabía cuánto cambiaría sus vidas de ahora en adelante. Llora porque se siente como si su propio corazón hubiese cambiado, como si ahora pudiese arropar a todo lo que es Blaine Anderson y él a Noah también. Y es demasiado, pero ya está hecho.

Siente como los brazos de Blaine lo estrechan con tanta fuerza que le cuesta respirar, aunque no sabe si es por los besos, por el abrazo o todo lo que está sintiendo. Es una exorbitante cantidad de emociones colándose en sus sentidos, y ni siquiera sabe cómo controlarlo.

Se separa de Blaine solo para tomar un poco de aire y besarlo otra vez, con más fuerza, con más sentimiento, con más de todo. Cierra su puño entre sus rizos y aparta su rostro unos centímetros del suyo. Está sonrojado y llora y sus labios están hinchados, pero le mira calmado, como si entendiera todo lo que está sintiendo Noah.

— ¿Se siente bien, sí o no?—Blaine abre la boca y vuelve a cerrarla, como si buscara el aire necesario para poder contestar. Y Noah sabe la respuesta, pero aun así espera.

—Mucho.


End file.
